Pirates Of The Caribbean: The Lost King
by Alaizabel Marks
Summary: Lexi Richardson has lost her memory, and has no idea who she is. All she knows is that she trapped on the infamous Black Pearl, with Captain Jack Sparrow. Soon they find that someone close to Jack has been kidnapped, and no one has any idea where she is. Along the way Lexis discovers her past, and has to make difficult decisions about her future.
1. The Black Pearl

I awoke on a hard dirty floor. I scanned my surroundings and noticed I was locked in a cell. I didn't remember how I got there. Bloody hell, I didn't even remember my own name. I looked down and found that my ivory dress was smeared with mud and the hem was fraying. I ran to the bars, and started to scream for my captors.

I ran to the bars, and started to scream for my captors. "Hey, release me! I demand that you let me free! Hello! Can you even hear me?!"

I stopped when I heard the sound of boots coming down the stairs. A man about 5ft 11in tall, with dark brown, almost black dreadlocks, and evenly tanned skin stopped in front of me, "Course I 'eard ye, love. I just wanted to drive ye crazy."

I growled at the nameless man, "Who are you, and why did you put me in here? Tell me NOW!"

The man smiled, revealing a mouth full of gold teeth, "My, my, my, ye are a feisty one, aren't ye?" The man took off his tricone hat, and bowed, "My name is Captain Jack Sparrow, at yer service. A pleasure to meet ye, pretty lady." He ran his dirty pointer finger down my cheek.

I snapped my teeth at him, and almost took off one of his fingers,

He smiled again, "Someone doesn't like bein' held in containment." He paused for a moment, thinking, "What's yer name, love?"

A blush crept up to my cheeks, "I don't remember."

Sparrow locked eyes with me, "Ye don't remember?"

I shook my head.

"We'll, isn't that jus' delightful? Alright love, I'm gonna give ye choice. Ye can either stay in this damn cell while on the glorious ship, or..." He trailed off.

"Or..." I urged him on.

"Or you can join me crew, an' become a member of this wonderful ship."

I thought about the proposal for a few minutes. If I stayed in the cell I would be treated like vermin. If I worked on the ship... "I'll work on the ship," I said finally.

Sparrow smiled, "Excellent, now there's the issue of yer name. What would you like yer name to be?"

Again, I thought for a few moments, "Lexi... Lexi Richardson."

Sparrow smiled, let me out of the cell, and gestured toward the door, "Welcome to the Black Pearl, Miss Richardson."

I returned the smile, "Thank you, Jack Sparrow."

He creased his eyebrows in irritation, "There should be a Captain in there somewhere."

I smiled again, and corrected myself, "Captain Jack Sparrow."


	2. The Lesson

I walked out onto the deck, and the sun blinded me momentarily.

In the distance I heard what sounded like shouting.

"Jack, ye know ye can't brin' a beauty on board. It's madness!" A short, pudgy man with salt and pepper hair and beard said.

"Mr. Gibbs, have we brought a woman on before?" Jack asked.

"Aye," Gibbs muttered.

"Did anythin' happen?" Jack questioned.

"Well... thar was Barbo-" Gibbs was cut off by Jack.

"Barbossa was not Elizabeth's fault, and ye bloody well know it! If not for Elizabeth, Barbossa would still be alive, and more importantly, still 'ave me ship. Now, I'll ask ye again. Did anything happen while Elizabeth was on this here ship?"

Gibbs looked to the floor in defeat, "No, Cap'n."

Jack crossed his arms, "Then nothin' will happen this time. Now, GET BACK TO WORK!"

Gibbs ran like a mongrel with his tail between his legs.

Jack came over and gave me an apologetic smile, "He's not usually like that. It's just that he is very superstitious. Old fart.

After a few moments of silence Jack clapped his hands together, "Well, love, if ye want to be a pirate, then ye have to dress like one. Follow me."

I looked down at my attire, "What's wrong with what I've got on?"

Jack sighed, "How do ye expect to fight in that bloody dress? I can just imagine it now. We have a burial at sea because ye went to Davy Jones' locker in your stupid dress."

I rolled my eyes, and followed him to my personal quarters. He tossed me some light brown trousers, wore leather boots, a white cotton shirt, and a light brown vest, "My quarters be starboard from yours, if ye need anythin'. Report to me when you're done changin'."

I nodded, "Yes, sir."

He rolled his eyes, "First task, learn to talk like a pirate, not an educated English lass. That would be 'Aye, Cap'n'."

I smirked, "Aye, Cap'n."

He nodded and left me to change. I returned to him a moment later and asked, "When am I gettin' a sword?"

He sighed, "It's a cutlass, and not until I think ye be trained well enough in fightin'."

I creased my eyebrows, "What is we get attacked? Am I supposed to be defenseless in a fight?"

Jack scoffed, "Of course not. I will make sure you are protected if it comes to that."

"How, but locking me in the brig?"

Jack smiled, "Exactly."

I narrowed my eyes, "You wouldn't."

"Watch me." With that he picked me and slung me over his shoulder.

I kicked and screamed the whole way down to that blasted jail cell, "JACK, PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! STOP IGNORING ME, YOU BIG OAF! THIS IS SO HUMILIATING!"

He set me down and smirked, "It wouldn't be so humiliatin' if ye would have been quiet about it."

I put my arms on my hips, and huffed, "That was completely uncalled for. I demand an apology this instant."

Jack's jaw set, and his fun-loving, warm, chocolate brown eyes went cold and hard, "Ye will take the orders around here, not me, understand. For what ye just did ye can clean my personal piss pot, and be the last one to eat tonight. I demand that ye be in me quarters 'round nine, I'll be teachin' ye how to fight with a cutlass."

At nine I knocked on the door to Jack's cabin. "Come in."

I opened the door to find Jack without his large leather coat on, or his tricorn hat. He still had on his boots, and was looking rather comfortable lying in his cot.

I cleared my throat to get his attention, "I came to start my training."

His eyebrows shot up, and I could tell he forgot, "Oh, right... well the first thing to do is find yourself the right cutlass."

We made it a mission to find the right sword for me. After half an hour of looking I found one that was perfectly balanced for me. It was silver, and had a blue handle, with waves embedded into it.

Finally, Jack started teaching me some sword moves. They were all defense, but I was just glad to have my mind occupied.

"The only reason I'm teachin' ye defense right now, is because defense will be your best bucko in a battle."

After what seemed like forever, Jack said we could finally stop for the night.

He cleared his throat as I was leaving, "Miss Lexi, would ye like to stay for some rum?"

I smiled, "No, I would rather stay away from that for now."

He thought about what I said, "What if I drink, and ye don't. We can just talk."

I smirked, "Right, whoever just talks when they're drunk."

Jack laughed, "Don't worry, love. I never get THAT drunk."

I sighed, "Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

Jack pursed his lips, and thought. After a few moments, and a couple of swigs from his rum bottle he smiled, "What do ye like to do for fun?"

I thought for a second. I didn't really know what I liked to do, but I did realize I was restless, and decided that anything quiet was not me forte. I answered cautiously, "I don't really know what I liked to do before, but since I've woken up I noticed that I'm very anxious. I don't think I'd like things like knitting, or cooking. Maybe reading and writing. I think a really would like things that require energy. Maybe horseback riding, or even sword fighting."

Jack nodded, but stayed silent.

"What do you like to do?"

Jack smirked, "I don't know if ye want to know that, love."

I rolled my eyes, and smiled, "I didn't ask who you liked doing."

He laughed, "Okay, okay, um... I like to drink, obviously, and I like to pillage from other pirates."

My eyebrows creased with worry, "That can make a lot of enemies."

He laughed his hearty laugh again, "Don't I know it."

We laughed, talked for a while longer, and at about midnight is when I went back to my quarters. I went to bed with a smile on my face, thinking about the day had started out bad, but finally got better as night came around. I fell asleep looking forward to the next day, especially make next fighting lesson.


End file.
